1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents-distributing system for distributing musical scores, sentences, various figures, music data, programs, and others from a server to a client terminal to make the contents utilizable by the client terminal. Further, the present invention also relates to a contents-distributing method which is related to the contents-distributing system, a server and a client terminal utilized in the contents-distributing system, and a computer-readable recording medium containing a program applied thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the past, it is well-known in the art to obtain various contents such as musical scores, sentences, various figures, music data, programs, and others from a server via a communication line such as the internet or an exclusive-use line using a personal computer. In this case, there are cases in which various contents can be obtained free of charge, and cases in which they are obtained at a charge.
However, even in the above-mentioned conventional case of allowing various contents to be available at a charge, after a user has once downloaded the contents into a personal computer or the like, the user can utilize the downloaded contents freely, whereby the user can copy the contents without limitation simply by paying the charge once. For this reason, the server side hesitates to distribute all the contents to users, thereby imposing an obstacle against free distribution of various contents.